Montée en octaves
by astiersimona
Summary: Que se passe-t-il dans le quotidien de l'émission Salut Les Geeks ? Toutes ces personnalités si différentes doivent bien s'entendre, se confronter, non ? Que se passe-t-il lorsque qu'elles sont lâchées ensembles dans l'appartement? D'autant qu'un élément perturbateur arrive... PS : ma première fanfiction, soyez indulgents ! :) (Pas de vrai lemon, mais pas d'innocence non plus...)
1. Lancée

Disclaimer : Je me dois de préciser que cette fanfiction n'a pas de but lucratif, et surtout que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont le fruit de l'imagination de Mathieu Sommet.

Première fanfiction, et aussi une sorte de prototype. Je ne pense pas que les prochaines ressembleront à ça, mais là je me suis amusée avec un truc assez personnel, voilà.

Pas de réel lemon, mais bon : mon objectif premier était quand même de faire finir tout ça en partouze, alors méfiez-vous... ;) Ai-je réussi? Vous le saurez en suivant cette story... ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : ambiance boulot...**

(Mathieu) Ce soir-là, après le tournage de l'épisode, j'étais complètement claqué.

Ce Slg m'avait pris un temps monstre et toutes mes autres personnalités s'étaient ensuite relâchées, surexcitées, hors de contrôle.

Le gamin geignait encore plus que d'habitude, Maître Panda chantait en boucle sa dernière chanson, agaçant légèrement mes oreilles, le Hippie, dix minutes après le tournage, agonisait dans un coin du salon, le Prof s'était enfermé dans son petit laboratoire.

Mais le plus ingérable était évidemment le Patron.

Son esprit pervers s'était complètement libéré après avoir traité des vidéos aussi... cool. Il était entré dans une de ses phases difficiles : ne contrôlant plus ses paroles, il lançait des exclamations d'une vulgarité sans nom, cherchant à dépuceler les innocents coussins du salon ou le pauvre chat, ou encore racontant des anecdotes écœurantes de détails sur de jeunes enfants que nous ne voulions pas entendre...

Cependant, à un certain moment, il s'éclipsa dans le couloir sombre, et je pu pousser un immense soupir de soulagement.

* * *

(N) Le Patron, une cigarette en bouche, s'approcha du labo du Prof.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il rôdait dans ses environs, avec dans l'idée de surprendre le scientifique dans des activités... intimes.

Il colla son oreille à la porte avec un sourire pervers. Ce qu'il entendit allongea encore son sourire de quatre centimètres. En effet, en se concentrant, il pu comprendre la conversation du Prof et de... la Fille. Leur entrevue ressemblait fort à un examen médical.

« Nous saurons bientôt si vous êtes un homme ou une femme, ne vous tourmentez pas... » cru-t-il entendre.

« Tournez-vous vers moi... »

Cette phrase acheva d'exciter la furieuse curiosité de l'homme au costard. Il ouvrit brutalement la porte, tombant nez-à-nez avec un Prof le feu aux joues, en train d'examiner tendrement la Fille, le torse à demi dénudé, sa barbichette chatouillant le front du scientifique.

« Eh ben ! S'exclama le criminel. Tu m'avais pas dit que tu « soignais » des transsexuels, Quatre-Z'yeux !

\- Par la Science, s'exclama le chercheur dont le teint vira au cramoisi, sortez de mon laboratoire, infâme voyeur !

\- C'était écrit « Ne pas déranger » sur la porte, flûte ! Protesta la Fille à barbe d'une voix insupportable.

\- J'peux toucher, moi aussi ? Lança le Patron avec un large sourire. Moi aussi je veux savoir si c'est des faux ! »

Les deux acteurs de l'expérience eurent le plus grand mal à chasser l'importun.

(Maître Panda) Quand j'ai vu le Patron sortir du labo du Prof en arborant son sourire de pervers, j'ai tout de suite compris qu'il venait de nourrir son esprit malsain de quelques actions vicieuses. Son visage affichait une certaine folie, et bien que ses yeux soient cachés derrière ses lunettes, je pu lire le désir brûlant dans son regard.

Aussi, je n'étais pas très rassuré quand je le vis me rejoindre, pinçant sa cigarette dans sa main droite.

« Alors, la peluche, pas mal cet épisode, hein ? Je suis passé chez Quatre-Z'yeux, il était ravi de me voir...

\- Menteur ! Quelle intention tu avis en allant le voir ? Je doute vraiment qu'il t'ai accueilli en plein travail...

\- Détrompe-toi, c'est lui qui m'avait invité... répliqua l'homme en noir tandis que son regard glissait sur moi, étirant ses lèvres dans un sourire grivois.

\- Mais oui bien sûr... Tu sais qu'on en a marre d'être les victimes de ton esprit détraqué ? Tu crois qu'on est tes jouets ?! M'emportai-je. T'es pas tout seul, ici, on existe aussi... »

Le Patron ne me laissa pas le temps de finir et me plaqua au mur avec violence. Il approcha son visage du mien et gronda dans mon oreille :

« Non, crois-moi, gamin, j'ai pas oublié que vous êtes là, mais c'est certainement pas une saleté de p'tite boule de poil comme toi qui m'empêchera de faire ce que je veux ici... »

Au moment où il prononçait ces mots, je sentis une arme venir se poser contre ma tempe.

Mon cœur s'emballa.

Le Patron se mit à caresser mon oreille, glissant ensuite sa main sur mon corps.

Puis, d'un coup sec, il me poussa brutalement loin de lui, en m'ordonnant d'un ton méprisant :

« Barre -toi maintenant ! »

Je m'éloignai prudemment, les yeux fixés sur son pistolet toujours braqué sur moi, avant de descendre les escaliers en courant.

Reviews ? ;)


	2. Première montée

Petit disclaimer pour rappeler que : tous ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne propose qu'une interprétation **non lucrative** de la création de Mathieu Sommet. (Merci à lui!)

Vers où va l'équipe de Salut les Geeks? ...

Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : troubles**

 **(Mathieu)** J'espérais qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil aurait calmé l'équipe indisciplinée de notre émission. Je me rendis cependant bien vite à l'évidence : mes personnalités étaient plus folles est excitées que jamais.

Dès le petit déjeuner, je dû m'énerver trois fois, reprenant la Fille qui tentait de forcer le Geek à essayer son rouge à lèvres, ou les deux esprits orgueilleux du Prof et du Panda qui se prenaient mutuellement pour des imbéciles et s'assommaient d'exclamations assassines montrant tout leur mépris.

Si ça continue, je vais me pendre dans un coin et on en parlera plus.

Mais soudain, voilà qu'on sonne à la porte.

« T'attends quelqu'un gamin ? Demanda ma personnalité la plus sombre en soufflant un nuage de tabac.

\- Pas aujourd'hui, non... »

Je partis ouvrir, avec toujours en bruits de fond les cris de mes personnalités.

« Vos gueules ! C'est trop demander de vous taire quand j'ouvre à quelqu'un ? »

Ayant obtenu un peu de silence, je découvris face à moi un homme, la quarantaine, chemise blanche, cheveux frisés noirs, m'offrant un timide sourire.

« Mathieu Sommet, c'est ça ? Dit-il avant que j'ai pu prononcer un mot. Il faut absolument que je vous parle. J'habite dans cet immeuble.

\- Mais que... vous... Je vous connais ? Balbutiai-je.

\- Franchement ? Non, mais je dois à tout prix vous parler... en toute discrétion. Vous êtes seul chez vous ?

\- Pas vraiment... répondis-je.

\- Alors venez, discutons chez moi, dit-il d'un ton très sérieux.

\- Mais je...

\- Je vous en prie. C'est très important, il faut que je vous prévienne, que je vous explique certaines choses...

\- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? » fis-je, perdant patience.

Il me regarda en soupirant, puis répondit en baissant la voix :

« Je sais bien que vous faites une émission, que vous n'êtes pas seul chez vous et croyez-moi, vous êtes en danger. »

Moi, en danger ? Je le dévisageai, sceptique, avant de soudain penser que ce type n'était pas complètement dans le tort. En effet je me mis à penser à certains dangereux criminels que j'hébergeais chez moi... Peut-être savait-il quelque chose ?

Je cédai.

M'engageant à sa suite, je délaissai mon équipe.

Il me mena dans les couloirs de l'immeuble, marchant lentement, un peu crispé. Je le suivais, assez angoissé je dois dire.

Qui était cet homme, tout d'abord ? Et de quoi devait-il m'informer à tout prix ?

Quand nous sommes arrivés devant la porte de son appartement, je sentis la méfiance, et l'homme raisonnable reprendre possession de moi. C'était sûrement un mauvais coup, un traquenard, non ?

Comme s'il l'avait senti, il se tourna vers moi et me dit doucement :

« J'ai chez moi quelque chose qu'il est important de vous montrer, c'est pour ça que je vous ai fait venir jusqu'ici. Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'entrer, c'est à vous de choisir si vous me faites confiance. »

Perturbé, je me défis de son regard un instant, réfléchissant intensément.

« D'accord, montrez-le moi. » finis-je par lâcher.

Il me sourit et ouvrit la porte. Il entra. La respiration bloquée, je le suivis.

Tranquillement, il me proposa de m'asseoir sur le canapé d'un salon éclairé par des lumière froides.

« Vous avez bien fait de venir. Laissez-moi vous expliquer depuis le début. Écoutez bien, c'est important, insista-t-il avec un regard d'inquiétude bienveillante.

Oh pardon ! Cela va être long, je vais nous chercher à boire. »

Son ton était poli, courtois, presque intimidé. Il partit pour la cuisine, me laissant seul avec ces pensées inquiétantes.

Mais par la sainte chevelure des métalleux, que voulait me dire ce type ?

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux en soufflant, stressé à bloc.

* * *

 **(N)** L'homme, seul dans sa cuisine, pris précipitamment deux verres sur son étagère. Nerveusement, il les remplit de whisky, avant d'ajouter dans l'un d'eux une bonne dose d'une substance illicite dont je vous laisse imaginer la composition.

« Ça devrait suffire... » marmonna-t-il.

Il empoigna les deux verres quand son portable se mit à vibrer. Tout en jurant, il décrocha.

« Allô ? C'est moi... Comment ? Vous vous moquez de moi ?! » cracha-t-il avec impatience dans le téléphone.

Il contint un grognement de rage.

Brusquement, il envoya valser les verres et revint à grand pas dans le salon où il lança avec un air terriblement peiné à son hôte :

« Monsieur, je suis horriblement confus ; on vient de m'appeler, je dois partir de toute urgence... je dois vous faire sortir, navré... Mais nous nous reverrons... Rentrez chez vous ! »

Après avoir mis l'honorable présentateur dehors, il se confondit à nouveau en excuses et s'éloigna rapidement.

Ouf! Ça y est ! :D


	3. Deuxième montée

Disclaimer : ni Mathieu, ni ses personnalités ne m'appartiennent (dommage...) ^^

Notre bien-aimé présentateur s'est fait jeter dehors... Les personnages de ce chapitre sont en proie à quelques doutes.

Toujours dans la même ambiance pour l'instant, mais ça va bientôt monter un peu...

Bonne lecture! :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Incertitudes**

 **(Mathieu)** Sur le chemin du retour, je sentais mes pensées bourdonner dans ma tête telle une volée de guêpe, me piquant au passage.

Quelquefois, en effet, je ralentissais, voire m'arrêtais complètement, avant de reprendre une marche rapide.

Cet homme m'avait laissé en plan, après avoir affirmé qu'il devait me dire des « choses importantes », qu 'il devait absolument me montrer quelque chose, et bien sûr que j'étais « en danger ».

Tout ça était ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? S'il devait me parler à tout prix en urgence, il pouvait tout m'expliquer sur le pas de la porte, non ?

Mais j'avais dit que je n'étais pas seul... Et peut-être que c'était long à expliquer, et qu'il avait vraiment quelque chose à me montrer ?

Ah, je ne sais plus ! Je ne sais plus quoi penser...

* * *

 **(Le Hippie)** J'étais encore stone.

Et pourtant, c'était vraiment pas le bon jour pour voir des lamas.

Ce midi, je devais voir une connaissance à moi, une fille, une vraie, une reggae de Babylone qui aime les dauphins, accroc aux mêmes choses que moi on va dire.

Mouais, mais elle n'était pas comme moi. Ses problèmes n'ont rien à voir avec les miens, elle n'est pas à mon stade de détresse. Elle ne connaît pas les tourments de quelqu'un qui a sa vie prise toute entière dans les soucis de drogue, d'argent pour sa consommation.

Elle ne devait pas me comprendre, je ne pense pas... Je lui faisais peut-être pitié.

J'appréhendais beaucoup ce rendez-vous, j'avais peur que ça devienne tout de suite compliqué comme relation. Et puis, le gros problème c'était que je ne me faisais pas confiance. Je savais que je risquais de tout faire foirer à cause de ce genre d'histoires. J'avais peur d'être plus irrécupérable que je ne le croyais.

Le rendez-vous était à 13h45. Mais attention, chuis pas fou, hein ! Chez elle, pas chez Mathieu, avec le Patron qui rôdait dans les parages...

Mais il fallait déjà que j'arrive à l'heure, ce qui en soi était un exploit, vu comme j'étais chargé...

Quand je fus capable de me préparer et de sortir, le Geek me demanda :

« Où tu vas ? »

Je lui répondis, avec un sourire un peu perdu, en lui tapotant l'épaule :

« Écouter du reggae, gros... Mais t'inquiète pas, je reviens bientôt... »

* * *

Quand j'arrivai chez la fille, il était 14h18.

Pour une fois, j'avais fait un gros effort.

Je pris l'escalier, souhaitant faire du sport. Mais au bout de quelques étages, je crachais mes poumons. Je mis encore plus de temps à arriver. Je me sentais très mal. Mais il fallait que j'y aille, j'étais devant la porte.

Alors, juste avant de sonner, pour me donner du courage, je repris une dose.

* * *

C'était drôle chez elle. Il y avait des petits schtroumphs verts partout sur les murs.

Elle m'attendait en souriant, me fis m'asseoir. Je crois qu'elle me regardait.

Tout d'un coup, j'ai sentis la musique remplir ma tête. Le reggae m'a pris, il ne m'a plus lâché. J'ai halluciné, j'ai dit n'importe quoi. Après, c'est le gros trou noir.

Au bout d'un moment, je me suis rendu compte que je dormais. Je me suis levé, je l'ai cherchée.

Elle était partie.

Alors, sans me poser plus de questions, je suis ressorti, sans écouter la petite pointe d'amertume qui picotait mon cœur.

* * *

 **(N)** Le lendemain, toute la « famille » de Slg était à l'appartement.

C'est là que, alors que tout le monde semblait d'accord pour ne pas trop se parler, Maître Panda remarqua finement :

« Hé, tu nous a rien raconté sur le type de l'autre jour, Mathieu ! »

L'intéressé grinça des dents.

"C'est que, en fait..."

Et le présentateur se mit à raconter en détail ce moment étrange et assez angoissant qu'il avait passé avec le mystérieux voisin, faisant part de ses doutes, ses incertitudes à ses personnalités, pour la plupart suspendues à ses lèvres.

Le Patron lança soudainement de sa voix rauque, assez amusé :

« Mais je le connais, ce mec ! Je l'avais reconnu...

\- Hein ?! » firent les différents auditeurs.

Le criminel écrasa tranquillement sa cigarette dans son verre et expliqua avec un sourire ironique :

« Bah ouais, c'est un type, il est dans le même business que moi, si tu veux... »

Les personnalités encaissèrent le choc. Mathieu déglutit péniblement. L'homme ne noir reprit en riant grassement :

« Si tu veux mon avis, il tenait vraiment particulièrement à te voir... Il devait être en train de charger ta boisson ! Hahaha ! »

L'équipe se tourna vers Mathieu, qui rougit violemment.

« Ben quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? s'étonna le pervers.

\- Je vais dans ma chambre... geignit le Geek

\- Tu crois qu'il va revenir ? Lâcha le Maître Panda.

\- Je ne sais pas, fit Mathieu, mal à l'aise.

\- Mais bien sûr qu'il va revenir, il ne va pas rester éternellement dans sa chambre ! Dit la Fille.

\- On ne parle pas de lui, très chère, répliqua le Prof.

\- Ouais, assura le Patron, on parle de ma...

\- CASSEROLE... termina prestement le Maître Panda. D'ailleurs tiens faut que je fasse une chanson là-dessus.

\- Tu veux faire une chanson sur ma bite ?

\- J'vais prendre un peu de café... marmonna Mathieu en s'éloignant vers la cuisine

\- Tu dis toujours « un peu » ! Lança le Prof.

\- Bah, c'est pas du café qui va le tuer...

\- Pas dis ! Je connais du café indonésien qui arrache les poumons... Paraît que tu vomis tes tripes après... »

C'est sûr, il était bon pour un beau mal de crâne.


	4. Grande octave

Disclaimer : Les personnages un peu fous de cette fanfiction sont évidemment le fruit de l'imagination de Mathieu, mais nourrissent mon clair manque d'idées (hein?), je veux dire que le mérite de leur invention ne me revient pas, de même cette fanfiction n'a pas de but commercial.

Je me suis bien amusée dans l'écriture de ce chapitre... Cela doit refléter mes fantasmes de fangirl à travers la perversion du Patron...

Ah oui! Il est temps de préciser mes sources d'inspirations. En effet, vous le verrez peut-être dans certains chapitres, mais on peut dire que je ré-utilise certaines phrases de Mathieu et ses personnalités dans son émission, voire que je m'inspire de certaines fanfictions sur Slg, mais, d'un certain côté, ça m'aide dans l'écriture, et ça reste de l'inspiration légère, et si jamais je faisais des allusions vraiment importantes et claires à certaines œuvres, je le signalerais.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Dépravation**

 **(Le Patron)** Je sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment, chuis fou.

Quand je vois leurs petites têtes brunes, à tous, bien sages, j'ai envie de les dépraver, de les perversifier, de les rendre vicieux.

Regardez-moi ça, le Geek qui ignore encore tout du plaisir à plusieurs, le Panda sainte-nitouche qui attend sa femelle, et ces deux p'tites putes de scientifique et de blondasse qui croient que j'ai pas compris leur petit jeu...

J'vais m'occuper d'eux, moi, je vous le dis...

* * *

 **(Mathieu)** « Encore une journée épuisante qui commence... » me suis-je dis en écrabouillant le bouton de mon réveil ce matin.

En ce moment, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à trouver des vidéos adéquates... Plus je cliquais, visionnais, re-cliquais, plus la bêtise humaine me paraissait évidente et m'affligeait. De surcroît, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de traiter des vidéos trop trash, ou je perdrais à nouveau mon équipe avant la fin du tournage, dans une tendance où je suis incapable de les contrôler.

A propos, où pouvait être passé le Patron ?

* * *

 **(Le Patron)** « Où foutre est donc passé ce godemichet ? » m'exclamai-je, assez fort pour que tout le monde m'entende.

Le Geek, assis devant un coca, me supplia, très gêné :

« Patron... parle pas de ça s'il te plaît...

\- Quoi gamin, répliquai-je avec une sourire carnassier, tu veux pas l'essayer ?

\- Noooon... gémit-il faiblement.

\- Ben quoi, tu vas pas rester avec ta main droite toute ta vie ! Aller, viens, que je t'apprenne ! »

Il ne répondit pas et rougit, ses lèvres candides tremblotantes devenant dangereuses pour mon self-contrôle...

« Laisse-le tranquille ! » S'écria le Panda en arrivant.

Je lui lançai un regard noir. De quoi se est-ce qu'il se mêlait encore, celui-là ?

« T'occupe, boule de poils... C'est pas ton problème, sifflai-je en montrant les dents, menaçant.

\- Oh que si! Tu vois pas comme il est influençable ?! » Répondit-il sans se démonter.

\- Je me mis à sourire, avant de lancer avec un regard lubrique :

« Bien sûr, c'est même une de ses principales qualités... »

Il me fusilla du regard.

« File ! » ordonna-t-il au gosse.

Dès que le nain de jardin se fut éloigné dans une démarche de fillette apeurée, Maître Panda me dit en me regardant droit dans les yeux :

« Je te défend de toucher à ce gosse.

\- Oh mais dis donc... c'est toi qui me l'interdis ? Répliquai-je, goguenard.

\- Je ne plaisante pas. »

Il me fixait, tentant expressément de garder son sang-froid. Mais je m'approchai, jusqu'à susurrer à son oreille de ma voix rauque :

« Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher... Et que tu y passeras toi aussi. »

Sa lèvre trembla, il rougit tout en fronçant les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Très craquante comme ça, la peluche...

Il s'éloigna dignement.

Le Panda ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais il était mort de trouille.

* * *

Après une bonne journée, je rentrai à l'appartement qui puait encore l'innocence et la vertu à plein nez. Mon objectif était de trouver le couple d'abrutis, il était temps de les mettre au parfum...

Je les trouvai à l'étage, lui dépeçant un cadavre de frelon, elle chantonnant d'une voix affreuse me rappelant étrangement celle de mes travestis japonais.

« Alors, fis-je en entrant, vous savez ce qui vous attend, tous les deux ? Vous allez devoir soigner mon petit soldat, vous deux... »

Le Prof sauta sur ses pieds et s'écria :

« Vil dévergondé, tu peux toujours espérer !

\- Fais attention à ce que mes rêves ne deviennent pas réalité... lançai-je, narquois.

\- Pour qui tu te prends, enfin ! S'exclama la Fille.

\- Tout doux, poupée... dis-je pour la calmer. On n'est pas obligé d'inviter ton petit copain, je suis apte à te satisfaire... »

Mon regard calculateur n'échappa pas à Quatre-Z'yeux qui cria, paniqué :

« Ne l'écoute pas ! Il veut t'amadouer, pour mieux te contraindre !

\- La ferme, Quatre-Z'yeux, elle fait ce qu'elle veut... C'est vrai, pourquoi vouloir l'empêcher de faire ses choix ? Ajoutai-je en esquissant un sourire digne des pires escrocs.

\- Je fais ce que je veux, mais il est hors de question que je devienne ton objet ! S'exclama la Fille.

\- Qui parle de devenir mon objet ? Je te satisferai, et contrairement à ton infirmier névrosé, je pourrai répondre à toutes tes attentes, chérie... »

Le Prof serrait, les poings, révolté. La Fille semblait tentée, pour ma plus grande joie.

« C'est sûr que ce sera pas pareil qu'avec toi, admit-elle en se tournant vers le scientifique.

\- Aller, laisse-toi tenter, tu ne le regretteras pas... » insistai-je, la gratifiant d'un sourire que je savais terriblement séduisant.

Je la sentais proche de l'abandon. En revanche, le Prof bouillonnait.

« Ça suffit, tous les deux ! S'étrangla-t-il. Comment osez-vous envisager ?...

\- Écoute-moi, Quatre-Z'yeux, c'est simple, ou tu restes tout seul, alors ta blondasse se barre avec moi, et va tellement apprécier qu'elle risque de ne plus revenir te voir, ou tu nous rejoins... »

J'affichais un sourire enjôleur et à la fois menaçant. Le scientifique me considéra, écarlate. Il croisa les bras pour tenter de montrer un air ferme. Il semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse, à la fois dégoûté et... hésitant. Il me vit alors caresser le manche de pistolet qui dépassait de ma poche. Cela lui ôta ses derniers doutes.

Ils me suivirent jusqu'à ma chambre, dernier endroit où un être sensé devrait se rendre. Satisfait, je refermai la porte avec un sourire de monstre.

Une fois de plus, j'avais gagné.

* * *

 **(N)** Cette fois encore, perdu, et l'esprit altéré par la poudre, l'homme au bob errait à tâtons dans les couloirs sombre de l'appartement, passant parfois sous des rayons de lune filtrant à travers les vitres.

Les portes des chambres, les portes... elles semblaient toutes les mêmes...

Il en ouvrit une, ne comprit pas ce qu'il vit. Le caractère immoral de la scène n'arriva pas jusqu'à son cerveau, aussi, lorsqu'une voix rugueuse lui ordonna de les rejoindre, il s'exécuta, se laissant entraîner dans la mêlée humaine.


	5. Montée en couleurs

Disclaimer : Ici on peut très bien reconnaître l'univers d'Slg, qui ne m'appartient pas, à travers une scène de tournage que j'ai complètement inventée (on s'en doute...) Cette fanfiction n'a pas de but lucratif, je le répète ; hum.

Ce chapitre contient énormément de dialogues, autant vous le dire franchement. Je me suis représenté la scène d'un tournage assez agité, alors, forcément, tout le monde parle en même temps!

Je suis peut-être, mais peut-être partie un petit peu loin dans mes délires! ^^ Mais c'est fait à l'image de la folie des épisode de Slg, que voulez-vous...

En espérant qu'il vous divertira... bonne lecture! ;)

PS : j'ai à nouveau changé le contenu, que je trouvais toujours trop chargé en dialogues. Ça donne un ton très légèrement différent à certaines parties du chapitre, c'est sans doute mieux.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : tournage éprouvant**

 **(Mathieu)** « Regarde-moi et ose me dire que j'ai pas l'air sain, gamin ! » s'exclama le prédateur sexuel qui habitait chez moi pendant que j'essuyais lascivement la vaisselle.

Depuis un moment, le Patron me provoquait, en balançant des absurdités comme celle-là pour me rendre fou (du moins je l'interprétais comme ça), ou assénant des blagues salaces particulièrement immondes pour dégoûter le Geek. Il semblait malheureusement très en forme aujourd'hui. Et le pire, c'est qu'il fallait tourner l'épisode.

J'ai réuni mes acolytes dans le salon, mon ordinateur de pro tourné face à tous. Je leur présentai les vidéos que j'avais choisies. C'était une chose habituelle mais pas moins stressante, par rapport aux réactions qu'ils pouvaient avoir...

La première était celle d'une femme faisant une belle leçon de morale à un jeune dans le bus.

« Tu fais dans le politiquement correct maintenant gamin ? » me lança le Patron, cigarette en bouche.

Je le regardai, le visage vide d'expression.

« Ben... je comptais démolir cette brave dame.

\- Logique, conclut-il.

\- Voici la suivante... »

Je cliquai sur le lien. Un vieil alcoolique proférait des menaces aux martiens.

« Décidément, tu te refais pas, soupira Maître Panda.

\- J'ai trouvé sa tête amusante, me justifiai-je. Tu pourrais crier « Kawaï ! » quand il arrive...

\- C'est vexant.

\- Peut-être. Et enfin... »

Toutes mes personnalités réagirent à la dernière vidéo :

« Hein ?!

\- Une interview de Nabilla ?

\- Je me doutais que ça vous ferait régir, expliquai-je, mais laissez-moi vous dire pourquoi j'ai...

\- T'en as trop pris, gros !

\- Il a raison, s'écria le Prof, fronçant les sourcils. Tu vas déclencher une guerre de commentaires, Mathieu !

\- Moi j'aime bien, dit alors la Fille. Enfin une femme qui s'affirme !

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu t'identifies à elle à cause de ses faux boobs !" Railla le pervers de l'équipe.

Oh non... Ça commençait déjà à tourner mal... Je connaissait la suite...

"Lalala... j'entends pas..." chantonna le Geek, perturbé par les paroles qu'il entendait.

Suite à la remarque du Patron, la blonde s'énerva en lui répliquant qu'il n'était qu'un macho qui ne connaissait rien aux corps des femmes, (ce qui en soi était une affirmation était assez ridicule), et persifla même que lui par contre avait sûrement dû se faire greffer des parties, par honte, que c'était louche, etc...

Le Patron, bien évidemment, s'emporta en montrant, avec force de gestes brusques et violents et d'insultes envers la Fille tout ce qu'il y avait à vérifier, c'est-à-dire que tout était "hérité de papa"...

"Trin lin lin, je vois rien... gémit le Geek.

\- Remonte ce pantalon immédiatement ! Criai-je.

\- Espèce d'exhibitionniste ! S'exclama Maître Panda.

\- En plus, c'est laid ! Osa ajouter la Fille d'un ton insolent.

\- La dernière qui m'a dit ça pourrit dans ma cave, gamine… gronda le Patron de sa voix grave.

\- CALMEZ-VOUS !" hurlai-je, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

A force de crier, je finis par réussir à les faire taire.

"On passe au tournage, et vous restez en place ! » ordonnai-je, reprenant un peu le contrôle.

* * *

 **(Le Geek)** La caméra s'est mise à tourner, ça y est, j'allais encore prendre des coups...

Durant tout le tournage, le Hippie répétait « Babylone ! », le Panda et le Prof se disputaient, et le Patron faisaient des blagues dégoûtantes tout en me chuchotant derrière la caméra qu'il me violerait dans sa cave.

Pourquoi est-on aussi injuste avec moi ? Je suis gentil, je fais des blagues... Moi j'insulte pas les gens des vidéos, et je leur dit bonjour quand je les vois...

A un moment, le Patron a trafiqué l'ordinateur pour y passer un porno à la place de la vidéo prévue. Alors que la caméra tournait, des images de gens tous nus sont apparues à l'écran. J'ai crié, j'ai fermé les yeux, mais j'entendais encore le son.

« Regarde, gamin, entendis-je de la part de l'homme pervers, celle-ci est spécialement choisie pour toi... Il est temps qu'on te montre un peu ce genre de choses, qu'on arrête de te préserver...

\- Non, j'veux pas...

\- T'es vraiment un grand malade, laisse-le ! S'exclama Maître Panda en tentant d'empêcher le Patron de me forcer à regarder les images choquantes.

\- La ferme, la peluche, dégage !

\- Gros, c'est quoi, ça ? Fit le camé avec quelques convulsions.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends pour rétablir la vidéo, Mathieu ?! s'écria le Prof.

\- Tut-tut-tut... touche pas, gamin, ricana le Patron. Oh, là, c'est mon moment préféré...

\- Mais... je comprends pas pourquoi ils font ça comme ça... dit la Fille.

\- On pourra essayer, t'inquiète pas... »

Mais ils ne pouvaient pas se taire ? Soudain, le bruit s'arrêta. Il semblait que la porno se soit terminé. Ouf ! J'ouvris les yeux... poussant alors un long cri d'horreur.

* * *

 **(N)** « Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'éclate dans cette émission ! S'exclama le détraqué sexuel.

\- T'es fier de toi, évidemment ! S'énerva Maître Panda.

\- J'ai accompli mon rôle de pédagogue... Oh non, t'enlève déjà...

Le présentateur avait réussi a rétablir l'image de la star aux formes avantageuses.

\- Ouais bah on va peut-être pouvoir travailler, maintenant ! Dit Mathieu avec un regard de reproche à sa personnalité sombre. Faudra couper tout ça au montage.

\- Mais non, laisse, ça plaira aux pervers, soit presque tout ton public, tenta le Patron.

\- Il a pas tort, malheureusement, soupira Maître Panda. Si tu ne parlais pas autant de cul dans ton émission...

\- Tais-toi et vas chanter ! » répliqua le présentateur, exaspéré.

Bien plus tard, quand le tournage fut terminé, Mathieu s'assit à côté de sa personnalité aux visions hallucinatoires. Il marmonna :

« Pour une fois file-moi une taffe, mon vieux...

Le Hippie, étonné, l'observa. Son créateur arborait sa tête des mauvais jours, des cernes sous les yeux, les cheveux en batailles. Il lui répondit donc, avec un léger sourire :

\- T'as raison, gros, ça va te détendre... En plus c'est que du naturel.

\- C'est ça... »

* * *

Oui, j'ai changé un peu le contenu de ce chapitre (j'ai rajouté un peu de description). Il y avait vraiment trop de dialogues à mon goût, j'espère que ça passe mieux.

Suite très bientôt! :-)


	6. Cinquième montée

Disclaimer : petite parenthèses pour rappeler que tous ces personnages appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet, et que cette fanfiction n'a absolument aucun but lucratif.

C'est très jouissif d'écrire ce truc! ^^

Comme promis, la suite de la montée en octaves. On a encore monté d'un cran, là, je crois...

Bonne lecture! ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : détente improvisée**

 **(Mathieu)** Ça y est, l'épisode est en ligne, on va pouvoir souffler un peu.

J'en peux plus, moi. En conséquence, je crie sur le Geek, sur tout le monde.

Mais j'ai l'impression que mes personnalités ont l'air... plus détendues... Je me trompe ?

* * *

 **(Le Geek)** Ça y est, MissAruki est en ligne, on va pouvoir jouer ensemble !

Ouah, qu'est-ce qu'elle est forte... Elle m'éclate à tous les coups !

Je pensais pas que les filles jouaient aux jeux vidéos, surtout que certaines comme MissAruki pouvaient me battre.

Je me demande à quoi elle ressemble, des fois. Est-ce qu'elle a une robe, des cheveux longs, des boobs, comme toutes les filles ?

J'aimerais bien la voir... Je lui propose ?

* * *

 **(Le Patron)** Où est passée la peluche ? Elle m'a encore ignoré tout à l'heure... Comme si j'étais rien, un détail dans l'appartement. J'ai même cru apercevoir un regard méprisant de sa part... Elle va le regretter !

La voilà, dans le couloir, à flâner comme une princesse ! Avec son air de sainte-nitouche... Elle va vraiment voir QUI est Le Patron.

Je m'approchai, il m'entendit arriver, se retourna.

« Hé, toi ! Le bouffeur de bambou, y'en a un que t'as pas essayé, je crois... »

Il me répondit par un air lassé insupportable et repartit nonchalamment. Je bouillait. Le prenant au dépourvu, je me jetai sur lui, le pressant contre le mur.

« Arrête ça ! Grimaça-t-il en tentant de me repousser.

\- Ça marche pas comme ça, avec moi, gamin... Tu pourras pas m'ignorer et te foutre de ma gueule longtemps... »

Je le pris à la gorge, puis approchai ma tête, jusqu'à respirer dans son cou.

« Lâche-moi ! S'égosilla-t-il . Tu me saoules ! »

Il se débattait vivement. Mais qu'il continue, il n'y a rien de plus excitant qu'une proie qui essaie de s'échapper...

« Patron ! Descends tout de suite, c'est important ! »

Saleté de gamin. Tout en défaisant mon emprise, je pestais intérieurement. Le Panda s'éloigna rapidement en marmonnant entre ses dents un « Taré !» chargé de mépris.

Je descendis les escaliers, moribond.

« J'espère que tu m'appelles pas pour rien, gamin, sinon...

\- Te voilà ! S'exclama Mathieu. Dis-moi, tu peux me dire ce que c'est, ça ? »

Il me présenta l'épaule jeune et blanche du Geek.

« Ça ? C'est une épaule... très appétissante, pourquoi ?

\- Je te parle de ça ! S'énerva-t-il en montrant un hématome qui me paru familier.

\- Ça ? C'est rien, il a pas senti grand-chose, me défendis-je. Enfin...

\- C'est rien ?! Tu plaisantes là ? Avec quoi tu lui a fait ça, et quand ?

\- Un coin de bureau, hier, mais...

\- T'en avais trop pris, gros, intervint le Hippie, parlant d'une voix assez monocorde. Faut pas toucher au p'tit...

\- Mais arrêtez, faut bien lui apprendre des choses, à ce gosse, il est pas en sucre ! Grognai-je.

\- Je t'avais interdit de faire ça avec lui ! S'emporta Mathieu.

\- Plus tard, tu me remercieras de l'avoir initié moi-même, répliquai-je d'une voix forte. Qu'est ce qu'ils vont dire ses petits camarades si il sait rien faire, hein ? Ils vont se moquer de lui ! Les enfants sont cruels entre eux...

\- Et toi tu es un ange gardien, une grande âme charitable...

\- Exactement !

* * *

 **(Le Prof)** « A quoi joues-tu ? »

Elle me regarda dans les yeux, tortillant une mèche de ses cheveux.

« Il est très performant... Tu as pu le constater toi-même...

\- Une fois mais pas deux ! Tu sais que cet homme est dangereux !

\- Tu est trop coincé ! M'accusa-t-elle. Je pensais que ça te plairait de prendre du plaisir avec moi autrement, mais... rien ne te va. Tu subis tout. Abandonne-toi ! Laisse-toi entraîner par lui. Il fait très bien les choses... »

Elle eu un regard langoureux. Je soupirai, exaspéré.

Elle est folle. Et je deviens fou aussi.

* * *

 **(La Fille)** Il ne voulait rien comprendre !

Soudain, des bruits dans le couloir attirèrent mon attention. J'entrouvris légèrement la porte, jetai un œil...

Le Patron et le Panda était ensembles, serrés l'un contre l'autre comme des mouchoirs de poche. Le Patron empoignait le kigurumi de mon collègue ursidé, une expression menaçante sur le visage. Le Panda se débattait comme il pouvait, sincèrement incommodé.

Que faisaient-ils ? J'avançai un peu plus l'œil dans l'ouverture de la porte.

« Tu peux plus m'échapper, sale boule de poil, gronda l'homme en noir.

\- Ça suffit maintenant! Cria le Panda affolé, qui commençait à perdre tous ses moyens.

\- Au contraire, la peluche, je ne vais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin... »

Mais la peluche en question se débattait de plus en plus vivement. Je vis alors le Patron dégainer son pistolet. Il le plaqua sur la joue rosie du chanteur.

« Maintenant tu vas te laisser faire gentiment... » susurra-t-il de sa voix rauque à son captif.

Celui-ci déglutit péniblement, sa respiration s'accéléra. Le Patron le plaqua au mur. Là, il commença à... lécher son oreille ?

Ah non, je rêve, c'était impossible !

Le Prof, près de moi, semblait tout aussi choqué. Je sortis tout d'un coup de la chambre, les poings sur les hanches :

« Patron, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Et nous alors, tu nous oublies ? »

D'abord contrarié, le criminel afficha soudain un grand sourire ; sans relâcher le chanteur, il dit :

« Ne soyez pas jaloux mes petits... Il y en a pour tout le monde...

\- Il est complètement flingué ! S'exclama Maître Panda, pâle comme un linge. Ne le laissez pas faire !

\- C'est toi qui va finir flingué si tu prononces encore un mot, grogna le Patron. Quant à vous... fit-il en nous examinant derrière ses lunettes de soleil. Venez avec moi. Tu nous suis, la peluche. »

* * *

 **(Mathieu)** Un café à la main, je montais à l'étage pour parler à mes personnalités.

Mais... Il n'y avait personne au labo. Je jetais un coup d'œil à la chambre du Panda. Personne non plus. Seul le Hippie écoutait du reggae en vomissant d'immenses volutes de fumée, étendu sur son lit.

« Tu sais où sont les autres ? » lui demandai-je.

\- Non, gros. Peut-être chez le Patron...

\- Chez le Patron ? m'écriai-je, chamboulé. Pourquoi ça ?! »

Il ne répondit, pas, eu un sourire mystérieux. Je décidai, courageux (et, il faut bien l'avouer, assez inconscient), d'y faire un tour, pour voir...

Je toquai. Pas de réponse, mais des bruits étouffés. Prenant une grande inspiration, j'ouvris la porte.

Je la refermai aussitôt, heurté par une vision déroutante, de celles qui sont difficiles à oublier.

Je repartis, contrarié.

Cette émission commençait vraiment à ressembler à un bordel, et n'en déplaise aux fangirls, ça ne me réjouissait pas particulièrement...

Reviews? :)


	7. Une note de liberté

Disclaimer : tout ce beau monde est un ensemble de personnages créés par Mathieu Sommet pour sa chaîne ; je ne fais que les ré-utiliser (à des fins absolument pas lucratives).

Chapitre suivant, assez court, avant la suite qui sera animée!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Chantier libre**

 **(Mathieu)** Je n'aimais pas trop la nouvelle façon de se détendre de mon groupe... Ces derniers temps, c'était de pire en pire. Or, assister à sa décadence grandissante m'épuisait et me déprimait. Voir mes doubles, des personnes physiquement identiques à moi, forniquer joyeusement et à loisir dans mon appartement, était en effet une chose assez gênante et embarrassante, je vous laisse imaginer...

Aussi, un matin, je pris une décision.

Réunie autour de la table du salon, l'équipe de Salut les Geeks attendait que je m'exprime.

Je me raclai la gorge, avant d'annoncer directement :

« Écoutez, les gars, je suis fatigué, j'arrête l'émission...

\- Quoi ?!

\- Hein ?!

\- … pour un moment. Je vais me dét... me reposer chez un pote. Je vous laisse vous démerdez pendant ce temps, vous êtes grands. Mais là, je compte vraiment sur vous pour pas trop foutre la merde dans l'appartement. Compris ?

\- Tu pars pour combien de temps, Mathieu ? » Me demanda le Geek, l'air pas rassuré.

Je culpabilisais un peu de le laisser seul, avec les autres... Mais je n'allais pas l'emmener avec moi ! Et puis, j'étais trop épuisé, je voulais m'en aller.

« Ce ne sera pas très long, lui dis-je, tentant d'adopter un ton rassurant. Aller, une semaine, cinq jours... »

Maître Panda aussi, je le remarquai, faisait une tête bizarre. Il avait l'air contrarié. Je le vis baisser les yeux, regarder ses pieds.

Pour faire taire mon sentiment de culpabilité, j'ajoutai :

« Dès, qu'il y a un problème, vous m'appelez, OK ? »

Maître Panda répondit du bout des lèvres :

« OK... »

Ignorant mes derniers remords, je partis dans la journée.

* * *

« Ça y est, il est parti ! » S'exclama soudain le Prof.

Le détraqué sexuel eut un sourire pervers et dit en écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier :

« Génial ! On va pouvoir initier le Geek à nos jeux... »

L'excitation était clairement visible sur son visage.

« Mais oui, pourquoi pas ! Renchérit la Fille.

\- Laissez-moiiii... geignit le gamer.

\- Aller, laisse-toi tenter ! » Insista le criminel, en se pourléchant les babines tel un loup.

Tous les regards se braquèrent vers l'innocent garçon, terriblement peiné de se sentir aussi vulnérable.

Maître Panda intervint :

« Foutez-lui la paix ! Il est trop jeune ! »

Il plongea son regard dans celui du Patron.

« Vous pouvez toujours faire ça avec moi, faites tout ce que vous voulez, mais laissez le gosse tranquille ! Ne le touche pas. S'il te plaît.

\- Oh... la boule de poil a l'esprit du sacrifice, à ce que je vois..." répondit le Patron, amusé.

Il se leva et lança sur le même ton que l'ursidé :

"D'accord. Tu es mon jouet, mais je touche pas au mioche. »

Il alluma une nouvelle cigarette.

« Pour l'instant... » ajouta-t-il, se fendant d'un sourire mauvais.

* * *

 **(Le Geek)** Me voilà ici, sans Mathieu pour me défendre ! Quand j'ai su ça, j'ai eu très peur, j'ai pensé aux choses que j'avais vues ou celles que le Patron m'avait fait subir récemment... Mais là, alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, Maître Panda a fait promettre au Patron qu'il ne me ferait rien ! Il est fort, très fort ! Et courageux.

Heureusement qu'il est là, sans ça je ne sais pas ce qu'il me serait arrivé...

Mais... Oh ! MissAruki m'a répondu !

* * *

 **(Le Patron)** On commence enfin à s'amuser dans cette émission !

Yeah ! Maintenant que tout le monde (ou presque) est consentant, on va pouvoir faire des trucs qu'on avait jamais pu faire ici.

J'ai réussi à les décoincer, ça y est ! Par contre faudra que je trouve le moyen de me défaire de ma promesse ; sans gosses, dans ce genre de fêtes, il y a un manque terrible !

Mais je l'ai toujours dit : une équipe qui fonctionne est une équipe soudée, et une équipe soudée est une équipe qui baise, point !

* * *

 **(N)** Pour tout dire, la tendance des personnalités à se « détendre » ensembles s'accéléra, et bientôt, le Geek, bien qu'il ne fut pas entraîné de force dans leurs séances de relaxation, ne su plus où se mettre pour échapper à l'infâme perdition qui définissait ces lieux

Un certain jour cependant, alors que les personnalités avaient semblé calmes dans la journée, une dispute éclata entre elles.

Le Hippie, sans chercher à savoir l'objet du désaccord, s'exila dans la cuisine. Fatigué, lassé, il s'adossa au frigo, se prépara un joint. Il tira dessus, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, tandis que la sonnette d'entrée de l'appartement s'activait.

Dans le salon, la dispute continuait. Ce n'est qu'au quatrième coup de sonnette que le camé se rendit compte que quelqu'un attendait qu'on lui ouvre. Il se pressa alors vers la porte, tourna la poignée, s'apprêtant à recevoir Mathieu ou un de ses amis.

Mais un homme en chemise blanche, cheveux noirs et frisés, s'avança avec un sourire.

 _Petite review? ^^_


	8. Note inconnue

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Salut les Geeks appartiennent à son créateur, je les revisite simplement, à ma manière, (et en y ajoutant certains personnages complètement inventés), sans aucun intérêt lucratif.

Chapitre mouvementé, j'espère qu'il vous plaira...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : dérapages**

 **(Le Hippie)** J'étais là, avec ce type sur les bras.

Il voulait voir Mathieu. Mais... Il me rappelait quelque chose...

Je lui ai expliqué qu'il n'était pas là, mais comme il a vu que je n'étais pas vraiment clean, il ne m'a pas cru. A ma grande surprise, il a forcé le passage, me bousculant un peu.

« Peace, gros ! J'ai dit. T'énerve pas ! »

Je me souvenais de lui plus calme. Mais mes souvenirs étaient assez flous. Je finis par parvenir à me remémorer la fois où je l'avais vu : il était venu voir Mathieu, c'était un voisin, oui, c'est ça... Et Mathieu l'avait suivi chez lui. Mais que s'était-il passé ?

Enfin, le souvenir de ce que nous avait raconté notre créateur me revint en mémoire. Je vis avec inquiétude l'homme s'avancer vers le salon, nerveux et pressé.

* * *

 **(Le Prof)** Un inconnu est entré dans le salon, suivi par le Hippie qui se traînait, la bouche ouverte.

Nous nous sommes tous arrêtés de parler ; nous le dévisageâmes en silence, car nous l'avions reconnu avec terreur.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Ai-je demandé, mal à l'aise.

\- Un voisin, répondit-il impatiemment. Je veux voir Mathieu Sommet, tout de suite. »

L'étranger à notre communauté roulait des yeux partout, observant tous les coins du salon pour voir si notre présentateur n'était pas là, caché quelque part.

" Il n'est pas là, asséna Maître Panda avec froideur.

\- Comment ?! fit le nouveau venu en semblant perdre tout le contrôle de lui-même.

\- Le maître de maison n'est pas là, articula la Fille comme si elle parlait à un attardé.

\- Pas là ?! Et il revient quand ? »

La Fille soupira et expliqua :

« C'est pas pour tout de suite : il est parti pour plusieurs jours. »

* * *

 **(N)** A ce moment, le Geek arriva dans le salon avec une moue infantile, son tee-shirt taché, la casquette de travers. En voyant l'homme, il prit immédiatement peur. Affolé, il repartit à l'étage en geignant tout bas :

« Non, non, pas lui !... »

L'homme l'avait observé, sa lèvre légèrement retroussée vers la gauche, les yeux fixés sur l'enfant dans un regard assez effrayant. Il semblait réellement de moins en moins calme et maître de lui, son expression se rapprochant davantage de celle d'un psychopathe.

« Monsieur ?... » Tenta la Fille.

Il ne répondit pas, le regard toujours perdu vers les escaliers menant à l'étage, où le gamin venait de passer.

« Monsieur, je crois que vous nous devez quelques explications. Déclara soudain Maître Panda.

\- Moi je les ai les explications... » Fit une voix rocailleuse et railleuse en descendant les escaliers.

Le visage moqueur et vicieux du Patron apparu, visible à travers un nuage de fumée. Son sourire criminel ne présageait rien de bon.

« Alors c'est toi, Mac Triven, dont j'ai tellement entendu parler ? Lança-t-il.

\- Je ne vous connais pas, moi, répondit l'intéressé d'un ton redevenu très sérieux et calme.

\- Vraiment ?... » Enchaîna son interlocuteur en tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette, le fixant dangereusement derrière ses lunettes noires.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Les deux hommes se toisèrent un instant, puis, tout alla très vite. Il braquèrent soudainement leurs pistolets l'un sur l'autre, un rictus haineux sur le visage. Les personnalités sursautèrent, effrayées.

« Alors c'est toi l'enfoiré qui me vole mes meilleures prostituées pour les enchaîner à ton système d'échange pourri ? Fit l'homme en noir, menaçant.

\- Alors c'est toi, répondit sur le même ton Mac Triven, le petit fils de pute qui a tué un de mes meilleurs clients pendant un jeu de poker ?

\- Oui, c'est moi, et alors ? Il aurait pas dû tricher avec moi !

\- T'es qu'une fiotte de pucelle ! Le défia Mac Triven.

\- Sale chien ! » Cracha le Patron, les yeux brillants de rage, prêt à appuyer sur la gâchette.

Tétanisées, les personnalités observaient chacun de leur gestes avec une grande crainte. Les deux criminels étaient l'un en face de l'autre, se menaçant de leurs pistolets.

Tout d'un coup, le Patron releva un peu la tête et glissa d'une voix de prédateur :

« T'as croisé le petit ? Avoue qu'il est bandant... »

L'autre répondit par un regard fou, ses lèvres cruelles s'étirant pour éclater d'un grand rire de détraqué. Le Patron se mit lui aussi à ricaner.

Les personnalités, terrorisées, se regardèrent, pas rassurées du tout, mais plutôt de plus en plus inquiètes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de s'amuser un peu ? Proposa le Patron.

\- Avec eux ? Répondit le criminel en ricanant, désignant les autres figés sur place.

\- Par exemple... »

Le Prof se mit à trembler. La Fille demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire avec nous ?

\- Toi la ferme et va chercher le gosse, lui ordonna le Patron.

\- Salaud ! Cria soudain Maître Panda. T'avais promis de pas le toucher !»

Le pervers le regarda, surpris, avant de sourire.

« Moi, non ; mais lui ne t'as rien promis... Répondit-il en désignant l'autre criminel.

\- T'es qu'un enfoiré de première ! Hurla le Panda, hors de lui. C'est toi qui décides de tout ça ! »

Mais le Patron ne l'écoutait plus.

La Fille revint avec le Geek, tremblant de peur et pâle comme un linge.

« Laissez-moiiiii... gémit-il en voulant se cacher.

\- Revient ici ! » Commanda Mac Triven, complètement fou.

Soudain, on sonna à la porte.

« Merde ! Qui c'est ? » râla-t-il, dégainant une nouvelle fois son pistolet.

Le Patron alluma une cigarette et partit à l'entrée.

C'est là qu'il ouvrit la porte à la plus charmante, la plus ravissante des fillette, les cheveux coiffés en queue de cheval, des taches de rousseur parsemées sur ses joues claires, des petits yeux verts brillants et beaux, un jean moulant un corps n'ayant pas encore atteint la puberté.

« C'est ici Salut les Geeks ? » demanda-t-elle en le couvrant d'un regard angélique mais parlant d'une voix un peu rebelle.

Le Patron la regarda derrière ses lunettes de soleil, et répondit de sa voix rauque, tout sourire :

« Oui, c'est ici. Entre, petite... »

* * *

Non, je ne fais pas une fixette sur la cigarette du Patron, ni sa bouche sensuelle expulsant de la fumée... Non non! :p


	9. Gamme de débauche

Disclaimer :les personnages de cette fanfiction appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet, je les ré-utilise dans un but non lucratif, point.

Chapitre agité, sans doute le plus sadique et dégueulasse. x)

PS : et je vous assure qu'il n'y a pas de lemon! ^^ (disons un peu de _lime_ )

Bonne lecture...

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : soirée arrosée**

 **(N)** Dès que la jolie petite fille entra, le Geek poussa un hurlement d'horreur, et Mac Triven un grognement appréciatif.

« MissAruki, nooooon ! » cria le gamer en voulant s'élancer vers elle.

Surprise, celle-ci s'était tournée vers lui.

« Oh, c'est toi le Geek ? » fit-elle en voulant elle aussi le rejoindre. Mais le Patron les arrêta. Il prit la fillette par le bras et l'entraîna plus loin, ignorant les protestations du Geek.

« C'est quoi ton p'tit nom à toi ? Demanda-t-il en la couvrant d'un regard lubrique un peu trop explicite.

\- Mélanie... répondit-elle, intimidée.

\- Viens, lança alors la personnalité sombre à son complice. On va parler entre hommes... »

Ils éclatèrent tous deux d'un grand rire sadique à vous glacer le sang et emportèrent la gamine à l'étage. Là, de nombreux cris parvinrent aux personnalités de Mathieu.

« Mais... s'écria la Fille. C'est dégoûtant ! »

Maître Panda était devenu si pâle qu'il semblait pouvoir disparaître. Le Prof marmonna en se bouchant les oreilles : « Je refuse d'entendre ça... », tandis que le gosse geignait d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots : « Non... pas... MissAruki... »

Le Hippie regardait ses mains, en tremblant un peu, mais de peur.

« Il faut appeler Mathieu, dit soudain la Fille. C'est la seule solution. »

Tous la regardèrent, stupéfaits. Est-ce que la blondasse venait de formuler un idée intelligente ?

« Tu... Tu as raison. » réussit à articuler Maître Panda.

Il s'éclipsa dans la cuisine, et, d'une main tremblante, réussit à composer le numéro de leur créateur.

* * *

Un moment plus tard, qui parut terriblement long aux personnalités multiples, les deux malfaiteurs redescendirent, l'œil brillant, affichant un air plus sadique que jamais.

« Bon, commença le plus pervers des deux (euuuuuh?), maintenant, on passe aux choses sérieuses. »

Le Patron apporta avec un sourire cruel deux énormes bouteilles de rhum, et trois bouteilles de whisky.

« On va tous prendre des shots, expliqua-t-il. Je vais faire de vous des hommes. Parce que pour l'instant, c'est pas trop ça... »

Le Panda, le scientifique binoclard, le camé regardant ses mains, le gosse reniflant, et la Fille se grattant la barbe relevèrent un peu la tête, vexés ou inquiets.

Les criminels servirent à tous un shot de rhum.

« Buvez, buvez, comme si votre vie en dépendait... » dit ironiquement Mac Triven en caressant son pistolet.

Tous burent, immédiatement troublés par la forte brûlure que provoqua l'alcool dans leur bouche. Les deux malfaisants renards les resservirent avec un sadisme non dissimulé.

Ils re-burent tous d'un coup. Le Patron fit claquer sa langue, appréciateur, puis il lança :

« J'ai toujours rêvé de vous obliger à faire ça...

\- Ça va durer encore longtemps ? Demanda Maître Panda, les joues déjà en feu avec un peu de bave au coin des lèvres.

\- Autant qu'il le faudra, la peluche... répondit le Patron. Buvez, maintenant. »

Ils burent à nouveau.

« C'est horrible... gémit le Geek, complètement à plat.

\- Je me sens mal... renchérit la Fille.

\- Bah vous affolez pas pour si peu... » ricana le Patron, hilare, en se resservant.

Mac Triven l'imita.

« Dites-vous que c'est du whisky, ça passera mieux... Hé... Bah tiens on en a !... Tenez, goûtez ! »

Les deux criminels resservirent à nouveau les personnalités, qui burent, re-burent, en pleurant ou en se plaignant mais durent finir leur verre d'un trait, tandis que les criminels vidaient une à une les autres bouteilles en quelques minutes, se saoulant à un point où l'ivresse en deviendrait un des péchés capitaux. Leurs ricanements résonnaient dans tout l'appartement. Ils jetaient les bouteilles vidées sur les mur, se racontaient les anecdotes et histoires les plus immondes.

Mac Triven commença alors à se rapprocher dangereusement du Geek. Maître Panda, ivre, ne réagit pas. Il avait glissé par terre, au pied du canapé, et parlait tout seul. Le Patron, lui, reluquait la blonde, fortement intéressé.

« Mais regardez-moi ce cul ! S'exclama-t-il. T'as déjà pensé à te vendre ? »

La Fille ne répondit pas et vomit sur le tapis. Il s'adressa alors en gueulant à son acolyte, la voix éraillée :

« Hé, toi ! T'as déjà essayé la nécrophilie sur des enfants ?

\- Ma sœur... »

A son tour, le Panda vomit.

« Et si on les initiait ?

\- B... bonne idée...

\- T'as le gosse à côté de toi...

\- Non, pas lui...

\- Alors t'as la petite. On l'a laissée en haut. Je crois qu'elle est évanouie.

\- Génial ! » fit le pervers aux boucles noirs en se levant, empoignant son pistolet. Il rejoignit les escaliers.

« Touche pas aux enfants, gros... murmura le Hippie.

\- Hé! L'abîme pas trop non plus ! » S'exclama le Patron.

* * *

Je crois que dans ce chapitre on a atteint le maximum du malsain pour cette fanfiction...

Le dernier chapitre arrivera bientôt. Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de mon travail.

Bye!


	10. Dernière octave

Disclaimer : Cette fanfiction s'inspire de l'émission Salut les Geeks, dont j'ai ré-utilisés les personnages ; mais ces derniers appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet. J'ai fait cela sans aucuns intérêts lucratifs, uniquement motivée par mon goût pour cette émission et pour l'écriture. Voilà, c'est dit, voici maintenant le dernier chapitre de cette montée en octaves. J'espère dans l'ensemble n'avoir pas fait trop de couacs...

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Conséquences**

 **(Mathieu)** Le Panda m'avait appelé en urgence dans la soirée ; je n'avais pas tout compris de ce qu'il tentait de m'expliquer. Il avait l'air assez paniqué...

Merde, tout avait pu arriver. Il m'avait parlé du Patron, d'un autre malade qui serait venu, d'alcool ; tout ça n'aidait pas à me rassurer.

Très inquiet, j'arrivai à l'appartement, l'estomac serré. Je tournai la clé dans la serrure, poussai la porte... Découvrant un vaste carnage.

Tout était sans dessus-dessous. D'immenses quantités de bouteilles de whisky et de vodka (dont beaucoup étaient vides), ainsi que d'autres alcools dont je préférais ignorer la composition trônaient sur les tables, ou s'entassaient par terre. Le sol, mon beau sol presque propre d'habitude était dégueulasse, les tapis souillés. Des choses avaient été renversées, un costard traînait sous la commode : je n'osais deviner ce qui s'était produit ici.

Furieux, je cherchai le responsable de ce massacre, me doutant cependant fort de son identité...

En marchant je butai sur un corps étendu par terre, qui émit un faible gémissement. Je reconnus alors Maître Panda, son kigurumi presque entièrement déboutonné, et puant l'alcool.

« Mathieu... dit-il avec difficulté.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ici ? Le coupai-je, très en colère.

\- Le Patron... souffla-t-il. Avec un autre type, celui qui a voulu te droguer... Ils ont foutu le bordel. En fait ils se connaissent... Il s'appelle Mac Triven, on... On a bu...

\- Attends, je comprends rien ! M'énervai-je. Où est le Patron ?

\- Dans la salle de bain... » bredouilla-t-il.

Je me pressai à l'endroit nommé, avec un sentiment très désagréable.

Ma personnalité la plus sombre était là, chemise ouverte, allongé contre le lavabo et une bouteille de whisky à la main. Je m'approchai, me penchai au-dessus de lui.

« Patron ! L'appelai-je. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Où est le type qui est venu ici ? »

Il tenta de me regarder, un peu perdu. Il approcha son visage du mien pour me parler... Il sentait si fort que je faillis me mettre à vomir sur les carreaux de la salle de bain.

« Hé hé... Il est parti, fit-il. Mais... Il a bien profité avant. »

Il ajouta avec un sourire dément :

« Y'a même une petite fille qui est venue... Une copine du gosse.

\- Quoi ? Et vous en avez fait quoi? M'étranglai-je, horrifié.

\- Oh, on l'a un peu usée... Et puis on l'a jetée dans le fleuve... »

Il ricana, ainsi allongé par terre, avec tout l'accent du sadisme, et de la perversion les plus totale.

Je le saisis aux épaules et le secouai, lui hurlant :

« Mais comment t'as pu faire ça au gosse ?! Et tout ça... Ici ! Avec toutes les personnalités ! »

Je me reculai, le regardant avec un terrible dégoût. Soudain, je me levai, lâchant :

« J'appelle la police. C'est plus possible. »

Son expression changea immédiatement. Il me cracha :

« Si tu fais ça, gamin, je t'étripe, toi et toutes tes personnalités à la con ! »

Je ne répondis pas et le laissai, étendu par terre, le ventre soulevé par sa respiration difficile, grognant quelques insultes dans mon dos.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, j'avais réussi à retrouver l'ensemble de mes personnalités, toutes assommées et traumatisées.

Après quelques bains d'eau fraîche, elles me racontèrent en détails l'horreur de la soirée. J'étais furieux. Je tentais de réparer les dégâts dans l'appartement, ramassais les bouteilles, nettoyais le sol et les meubles en pestant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait en arrivant ? Me demanda le Prof. Tu as vu le Patron ?

\- Oui. J'ai appelé la Police. Elle va arriver.

\- La Police ?! S'exclama le scientifique en grimaçant.

\- T'as osé faire ça, gamin ?! Hurla le Patron en arrivant dans le salon. Ah le saleté de petite merde! Tu m'as dénoncé ?!

\- Tu avais atteint les bornes, répondis-je, essayant d'afficher un air autoritaire et intraitable. Tu... »

Le criminel me coupa, la voix chargé de haine :

« C'est toi qui as atteint les bornes, gamin. Si j'reviens, je donne pas cher de ta peau !

\- La Police te trouvera... Répondis-je, la voix tremblant un peu trop.

\- Tu me le paieras, gamin... » gronda-t-il, en rage, s'approchant de la porte d'entrée.

Il sortit, mais me cracha, la tête dépassant de la porte, ces derniers mots, avec une expression sauvagement menaçante, son regard fou derrière ses lunettes noires :

« J'te baiserai, gamin... J'te démembrerai à ma façon, très lentement... J'te ferai crier, supplier, jusqu'à ce que tu puisses plus sortir un mot de ta bouche de p'tite pute de balance ! »

Et il claqua violemment la porte.

Un terrible silence s'ensuivit. Mes lèvres tremblaient, j'étais figé, les yeux fixes.

« Quelqu'un veut bien m'aider à passer le chiffon ? » finit par demander la fille.

* * *

 **(N)** « Oui, un homme assez petit, avec un regard de fou dangereux, et un costume noir. Oui, des lunettes noires... Il me ressemble beaucoup, la... La ressemblance est frappante... »

Le policier notait tranquillement les informations que lui donnait Mathieu, tandis que ses personnalités multiples se cachaient un peu, inquiètes de regard des gardiens de la paix sur tous ces gens au visage identiques.

« Euh... commença le présentateur. Voilà, en fait... est-ce que vous pourriez rester ? Parce que l'individu nous a proféré de lourdes menaces, et... Si vous n'arriviez pas à le coincer...

\- Comment ça ? Vous n'avez pas confiance en la police ?

\- Euh... C'est pas ça, mais... »

Dans la cuisine, le Prof demandait :

« Vous croyez qu'il va pardonner à Mathieu ?

\- Gros, c'est quand même le Patron...

\- Je ne sais pas, mais moi, je ne lui pardonnerai pas, à lui. » Répondit Maître Panda.

Mathieu arriva dans le cuisine. Il se traîna jusqu'au placard. Tous les autres le regardèrent en silence.

« Épuisante cette histoire. Finit-il par dire. J'vais reprendre un peu de café... »

* * *

Objectif partouze réussi! xD

Cette fanfiction est terminée, elle partait d'un gros délire toute seule, mais ça ressemble à quelque chose, au final!

J'espère que vous l'avez appréciée, en tout cas moi j'ai adoré l'écrire. Prochain objectif: lemon...

Bye! :)


End file.
